Hogwarts Institute
by arkin
Summary: Heard all about Harry..now its time past his school days and a new groups of year one enter...


**HOGWARTS INSTITUTE**

AND THE VALE OF AVALON

The Letter

Arkin Sun was just like another 13 years old normal boy. Yes, just normal. Wearing a pair of round glasses, he was tall and skinny for his age with his hair parted untidily in the middle. But Arkin love being he, it just that his boring life is what he hates. Arkin lives with his parents. He has a twin sister, Aki who was extremely smart and a much younger one, Akii. The Sun was a family of middle wealthy. Of all things they own, Arkin loves his computer and the Internet. He tried to find information about wizardry, but was disappointed at finding sites of witch movies, "history of witch hunt" and some boring witches documents. Nothing seems as interesting as the book on "Harry Potter". That night he couldn't sleep. He tosses and turns in his bed thinking hard whether wizardlings do exist in the world. After a long time, he was too tired to think anymore, he fell asleep. Then something happened.

"Thump!"

Arkin eyes flash opened. He looked around, everything was in its place.

"Thump!"

The noise was heard again. It was coming from the window. Slowly he got to the window carefully, there was something outside! Moving closer, the dark shape took form. A flapping sound was heard.

Overwhelmed with excitement, Arkin pushed open the window and indeed an owl fly in. It was carrying a thick envelope. Quickly, arkin took the envelope and opened it. There was letters inside. He tossed some potato chips to the owl that nipped it happily and flew out soon after it finishes with the chips. 

Addressed to Arkin Sun:

WE have received acknowledgment of you to be admitted into the school. We like to inform you that this is of top secret and should be kept within your family. Below is a lists of things you'll need to start your first year. Also, enclosed is an application form of scholarship offered by the school. You are to fill the form to apply for finance help. The school will start at 7th of November. You are required to take the plane to London on the 3rd. Please note that brooms and pets are allowed.

Uniform

-------

First-year students will require:

1. Three set of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

(Note: Just go to Madame Malkin's and ask for the basic Hogwarts set)

Course Books

------------

All students should have a copy of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Revised edition for beginner) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to self-protection by Quentin Trimble

(Note: Flourish and Blotts has a special student package carrying all these books for easier purchase)

Other Equipment

---------------

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass of crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Your sincerely,

The committee of Institute of Wizardry for Muggles. 

Arkin eyes were beamed with happiness. He read the letter over and over again suddenly he frowned. He search through the letter but found nothing about how he could get his stuff or where to took the plane. He looked inside the envelope and to his relieves he founded a note. And a airplane ticket that said terminal 2, Gate 0. The note was written in shorthand:

Dear Arkin, I hope it was a pleasure to received this mail. Upon some tough search, we have come across some potential to be witch and wizard in your homeland. Together you all will be studying the art that was lost in your homeland. Hopefully, you will be able to pass them along upon graduation. I'll be taking you with your twin to get the books first and then depart for the plane on the 3rd at Bedok Bus Terminal, 9.00am. Don't be late. With love,

Professor Hermione

The door opened at the very moment and there stood there was Aki. She was holding a similar letter in her hand. She grinned at him with excitement.

The Flight

When the twins reached Bedok, Professor Hermione was already there. 

Ready?' she smiled, looking at the trunks. She leads them down a corridor after waving goodbye to their parents and their little sister whom cried, as she couldn't come along. The shops seem to be perfectly normal.

Here we are', spoke Hermione, stopped suddenly at the end of the path, the only shop left that reads: Rents and Sells Bookstore'. The bell rang into their ears as they entered.

Good Morning. What can I do for you?' an aged woman asked from behind suddenly giving the twins a fright. Then she saw Hermione and turned to the counter murmuring oh, school business'. She heaved a stack of books onto to counter full of cobwebs.

Pinny, two sets please', said Hermione as she walked towards her. The place was full of bookshelves cramped with yellowish books though some was rather white. 

Here,' Hermione hand them the books and with a wave of her hand she signal them out.

Outside, as they walk away from the shop Arkin couldn't help asking.

Professor, we don't have any wizardling money to return to you.'

They are on the school dear', said Hermione smiling. Then she added Have the form being fill?'

Yes' replied Aki. As they turned around the corner, they come to a taxi stand.

Aren't we going to disapparate or use the floo powder?' asked Aki.

No, you need a license to disapparate and there's no fire place in your country, we can't connect it to the network' smiled Hermione.

Arkin felt asleep on the taxi soon when Aki stars to ask a lot of questions.

Professor, isn't it hard work to bring people from other countries? Why do you have to educate the muggles?' Aki bombarded Hermione with questions. 

Hermione stared out of the window as she was thinking.

You know, the art was losing touch. Look at the buildings, each was built taller and taller. People have long forgot to stay balance with their spiritual needs and the nature was badly damaged. People have grown ugly thinking of only their limitless desires'

Aki nodded and did not ask any more as Hermione starts to lose in her thoughts.

* * *

Wake up. We'd reached.' Said Hermione as Arkin opened his sleepy eyes. After unloading, they walked to Gate 1.

Are we going to walk through the wall?' asked Arkin.

Of course not, that will catch too much attention here', smiled Hermione.

Then where's Gate 0?'asked Aki.

In here', Hermione leads them into a small room at the side of Gate 0. It was empty excepts a few chairs lining up against the wall. Moving to a corner, Hermione took out a long stick from her long leather coat.

_Opanninggaterzero__!'_ said Hermione and suddenly a chair jumped sideways and left a dig opening. Grinning, Aki rushed forwards to enter. There seems to moving stairs, as they stands still and let the gliding floor shift them deeper into the ground. They could hear the hole closed above them. They tunnel starts to glow bright until there they stood with a sign that read Gate 0'. There was already people waiting there. Most were of their age but there was also a group of adults. The gate door soon opened and everyone lined up to get into the plane. After he found his seat, Arkin shoved his trunk into the compartment'.

Wow, this is fun. So how long does the flight takes?' asked Arkin.

Just an hour' replied Aki feeling irritated Don't you read?' she added pointing to a screen showing the flight route and the time it expect to land.

Hermione have left them as she had her own compartment in front and now Aki was reading her textbook as she was trying to get everything into her head.

Despite they were twins, Arkin was totally different from Aki. She was remarkably smart but Arkin was only of average intelligent. Their tastes and liking was sometimes totally opposite. 

Wondering what to do next, he got up and starts to look around. It was rather roomy on the plane. There were two girls in the next compartment. One of them was wearing squared glasses and was a bit plump. They seem to engage in an interesting conversion. The other girl caught Arkin attention. She was simply angelic. Arkin felt that he could faint on the sport. The angelic girl suddenly turns her head and looks at Arkin as she senses his stare.

Oh no! She saw me', thought Arkin nervously rooted to the ground.

The girl stood up and walked to Arkin. Smiling, she introduced herself.

Hi, I'm ling. I'm a first year student. It was quite a shock for me when I received the letter, but I guess it will be fun right?' she grinned at Arkin.

Temperature rose inside Arkin as he tried to speak.

ER...Hi, I'm first year too'. His face starts to feel hot. Well, I was quite glad that l got the letter as l sort of wish to be in such school you see' looking away as the words fall out of Arkin mouth, he did not dare to look straight at her.

That's my friend Ying, she's a second year' Do you want to come in and join us?' Ling offer.

Oh, thanks I love to, but I think I should go back or my sister will worry' Arkin lied.

That's ok, see you later' she smiled sweetly at Arkin as he walk quickly back to his compartment feeling that fainting in front of her is not a good idea.

Diagon Alley

It seems age the plane flies. Arkin had fell asleep again.

"Ding Don!" "Your attention please, we are about to land in fifteen minutes time, please fasten your seat belt"

"Your" the messages repeated.

Wake up you sleepy head, we're landing soon' Aki poked her finger at Arkin head.

Huh, reaching?' Arkin yawned as he fastens his belt with half-open eyes.

The rapid decreasing altitude causes the twins to have their eyes blocked. Slowly, the city came into view as a miniature land, then it grow bigger and bigger until they saw the airport.

Oh, so this is it' though Arkin.

"Thump!" The plane jerked as they landed. It took some time before the plane comes to a halt.

Passengers are to line up properly upon exit and please do not rush.'

People start to flood the corridor.

Come on, let's go". They soon tugged their trunks along the corridor.

Phew! I though I could never get out' Aki complained as she squeezed her way thought

Oh really? I doesn't had any problem at all' Laughed Arkin looking at his twin as she was the size of an elephant. Before Ark could say something back, Hermione arrived.

Everything ok? we'll now find a place to stay for this few days before we go and get the rest of your stuff' said Hermione as she help to push the trolley.

London was crowed with people. Huge departmental stores spring up everywhere.

Arkin, we have reached your favorite place, if I'm not wrong' Hermione smiled.

Wow, Leaky Cauldron" It was indeed a small and snobby-looking pub that one could easily miss in the shadow of big buildings. A stooping figure bearing a lantern appeared through a door behind the bar. 

Any room Tom?' asked Hermione.

"Room 7, double bed and room 8 single", said the wizened, toothless landlord.

They had a nice lunch at Leaky Cauldron before going down to Diagon Alley. This is cool' said Arkin as he tried to catch a gleam at all the weird looking shops.

Parvati's Potions for all. We'll be able to get your basic potion ingredients here' said Hermione.

"Ring! Ring!" Hermione pressed the bell at the counter.

Coming!' a sweet voice called out. And soon a slim figure walked out. It was a witch and a pretty one too. There was a strange smell and green smoke coming out from where she is.

Parvati, two standard sets please' said Hermione. And what's that you're brewing?'

Guess?' the witch replied.

Strong smell of bear claws, love grass, green smoke.em, Love potion!'

Right again! I wonder if there's any you don't know' Parati shunned her shoulder as she passed two sets of small bottles to Hermione.

Thanks, Parvati. See you some other time'

Bye!'

Soon they got their cauldron, school robes and their telescope. 

Let's check the list, we seem to have all the things, oh your wands of course' said Hermione.

The buying of wands was age.

Try this", "not thishow about that?' "Not again' "what about this?'

Silver sparks shoot out of the wand in Aki hand.

"Ha, this is a rare one, 11 inches, rowan wood bathed in the moon light, contain one Pegasus tail hair and a clover leaf." 

"Now let see what can this young master get" he turned to Arkin. The whole thing repeated itself and this turn it was longer.

"A tricky customer huh? Hasn't got one for a long long time. Try this willow 13 inches with dragon string' "Not again" He disappears through the piles of long thin boxes before he appears again with another wand. Before he could pass to Arkin, the wand flew from his hand straight at Arkin. Not knowing what to do, Arkin reached out his hand and grad it. A sort of warmness fills his body.

Ha, ash wood 13 inches, and phoenix feather. A little bit of information foe you, this feather come from the same phoenix of the dark lord and of Harry Potter. I'll be expecting something great from the two of you I think. Sold two of my best wand today, they'd being kept for a long time. Well, that will be 27 silver Sickles and 14 bronze Knuts please' Thank you'.

Both of you seems to have quite an exciting time' smiled Hermione.

It's getting dark, let's go back' she added.

* * *

The twins spent the next 3 days in and out of the Diagon Alley, walking up and down this long cobbled street packed with the most fascinating wizarding shops in the world.

Hermione had given them each an individual vault at Gringotts, where the money they got from their scholarship could be kept safely. They each have a small pile of gold galleons, silver Sickles and bronze knuts that will double every month. This money bag is now juggling with money as they walk down the street.

Look, Quality Quidditch Supplies!! We've found it!' shouted Arkin.

Quidditch was the most popular sport in the magical world – highly dangerous, very exciting and played on broomsticks. The twins have read and heard a lot about it, yet they have never gotten a chance to see an actual match.

Let's go in' continued Arkin as he rushed into the shop.

Ouch!' Arkin gasped as someone bumped into him.. Looking up, he saw a dark-skinned guy who seem about the same age but was much bigger in size and a little shorter than himself.

Watch your step!'he snapped at Arkin and gave him a nasty glare before he walked off with a beagle following behind.

Are you all right?' asked Aki, looking at the weird guy from behind. That was quite a hound he has with him.' continued Aki.

Getting up, Arkin turned around to catch a glimpse of the animal with drooping ears just before it disappeared around a corner. 

Come on, I want to take a look around.' Aki spoke as she stepped inside. There were many brooms and kits inside.

Look, new type, Stratus 340R' read Aki as Arkin pressed his nose against the glass panel for a closer look.

It's the newest Stratus series, better than the nimbus but of cause not as fast as the Bolt' spoke the shopkeeper as he pointed to another glass case with a glittering broom in it labeled Firebolt'.

Well well, take your time and if you want anything come straight to the counter and look for me.' He spoke as he walked off, leaving the twins to browse around.

We don't need a broom' Aki said, as Arkin can't help losing his resolution over the Stratus 340R.

Finally, Arkin had to agree that it is not wise to empty his vault for a broom and should save it for later use.

In the end, the twins each brought home an owl so that they could send letters home conveniently.

Just in case we should end up in different houses and will not be able to share an owl' thought Aki as she chose a snowy owl like the one Harry has while Arkin took a fancy to a pretty great-horned owl.

* * *

Professor Hermione appeared in their room on the 7th morning to take them to school.

Where's the school?' asked Aki. And how are we going to get there?'

By Hogwarts' Express of course. We aren't capable enough to build one, that will require a lot of time, effort and power.' answered Hermione. it's much easier for you all to use the Hogwarts'compound for the time being until we've found a location for the school.

Oh great!' exclaimed Arkin. I have long wished to go to Hogwarts. My wish is now going to be fulfilled!'

Let's have breakfast before we leave.' Said Hermione smiling. The soups taste delicious despite the queer ingredients in them.'

Yucks! cried Aki. Look, a frog led!'

I've got a rat's tail in mine' said Arkin, dishing out something that looked like a string, looking like he's enjoying himself.

It'll take a while to get use to our food.' Said Hermione with a grin.

Hogwarts

The twins reached King's Cross Station fifteen minutes earlier. Hermione found trolleys for the twins and helped them load their luggage in.

Glancing around, Arkin realized that it was pretty crowded.

Now, remember, don't stop.' warned Hermione. it might be better to break into a run if you want.' She took a look at the crowd as she strolled towards the barriers between platforms nine and ten.

Walking quickly, the twins soon started running, taking care that no Muggles saw what they were doing, dashing towards the barriers. The very next moment, they found themselves passing through the solid metal onto platform nine and three-quarters. Looking up, a scarlet steam engine greeted them with smoke puffing. The platform was packed with children of their age and some adults

Hogwart'sExpress!' said Arkin quietly. Hermione led them to an empty carriage before moving on the front carriages reserved for teaches.

This is wonderful!' said Arkin, looking at the guards slamming doors as a loud whistle was blown.

Steam bellowed from the train as it starts to speed up. Arkin opened the cage to let his owl, Jolin, out. He flew around the carriage before fluttering down to Arkin's arm. Arkin stroked it gently, running his fingers through Jolin's soft brown feathers.

Hoot' Jolin looked as if she was enjoying it. Meanwhile, Aki has also released her owl, Danneo out.

The door suddenly slides open and Ling was standing at the doorway, looking in at Arkin with surprise.

I was wondering if I could come in as all other carriages were full.' She asked sweetly.

Oh of course' Arkin replied, helping to carry her trunk into the carriage and sliding the door shut.

Oh is that your owl?' she asked, looking at Jolin. It's beautiful!' she continued to examine Jolin before catching sight of Aki.

Ling. This is my sister Aki' Arkin introduced Aki as the two girls shook hands.

How and exactly when did you get to know such a pretty girl?' Aki asked curiously.

Why don't you just stick your head into your books?' Arkin ignored her question completely.

I wonder which house I will end up in' Ling spoke, hoping to steer the conversation to another topic.

Me too' Arkin wondered aloud. I'll probably end up in Huttlepuff.'

Just then, a plump witch with a food trolley arrived at the carriage door. Do you all want anything?'

They each bought some chocolate frogs and a few cauldron cakes which tasted pretty nice.

Look who I've got" said Arkin, flashing his card.

Harry Potter" he read without waiting for the girls to answer. Famous for defeating the most-feared Dark wizard, Lord Voldemort.

Look, I've gotten his best friend Hermione" Ling said. Wow. I never knew Professor Hermione was famous. She is one of the most intelligent and talented witch in this century. And I heard it was due to her efforts that we were able to study the Art'

Yeah, she s definitely one of the best and she sure has found someone to follow in her footsteps' Arkin laughed loudly as he pointed to Aki who was trying to read.

"Suit yourself and laugh all you want. I'm going for a walk.' Aki stormed out with Danneo behind her.

Not long after Aki had gone off, the door slide open and a stout figure stood at the doorway peering in.

I was wondering where you have gone and it turned out that you ended up with this skinny thing.' The figure smirked at Arkin as he spoke to Ling. He was the guy who had bumped into him at the Quidditch shop.

Hi Kanell, let me introduce to you- this is Arkin.' Ling greeted him and beckoned him to come in. And Arkin, this is Kanell, my secondary school class mate.'

You must be somebody huh, to have Professor Hermione take you while we were gathered by some stupid care-takers.' Kanell spat.

Ling, you should have known better than to mix with such people.' He continued.

"He's OK, Kanell' said Ling, trying to convince Kanell.

Fine, very well stay here if you want. I am leaving even if you are not.' Kanell left leaving behind a confused Ling.

I don't understand what Kanell has against you. He is not usually this unfriendly. He must have been in a bad mood today. Nevermind him, you'll like him better when you get to know him deeper.' Said Ling hopefully.

I doubt that.' Arkin muttered under his breath as he gave Ling a disbelieving smile.

* * *

Aki returned shortly after with a few boys chatting with her. After waving goodbye, she entered the carriage.

I see that you're having a good time.' Said Arkin fervently. Are they any better than your books?'

Ling covered her mouth and tried to stifle her laughter.

They are much better than you and I and I demand that you wait outside while we change into our school robes we're reaching soon, did you realize?' Aki said, frowning.

Oh, OK then.' Snorted Arkin as he stepped out and slides the door shut. He turned around and found himself face to face with a boy of about his height.

The guy stretched out his hand. Hi, I'm Edmund. I have heard a lot about you and your twin.' His pinkish face made Arkin think of a pig.

Oh hello, I didn't know I was a bit erfamous. Do you mind telling me what's all this about?' asked Arkin.

Okie, people are spreading rumours that you two are related to Professor Hermione and some even said that you may turn out to be the second Harry Potter' Edmund smiled.

Oh they are all untrue and I'm not that great either.' Arkin was surprised that people actually thought so highly of him.

Well, it's nice meeting you and now I can tell them you are a nice person, a gentleman I think. Look they are coming out, you should get changed' smiled Edmund. It was only then that Arkin realized he was already in his robes.

OK, I better go then, bye Arkin walked into the carriage, sliding the door close. He felt funny in the robes but was pleased and excited.

At last I am going to be a real wizard.' He thought to himself.

What is taking you so long just to get into your robes?' Aki's voice sounded through the door.

Nothing.' replied Arkin plainly as he stared out of the window at the mountains. Come on in. Let's take our things outside, the train is already slowing down..'

* * *

Inside the great oak front door, they walked in silence into the Great Hall. Arkin looked up. The bewitched ceiling looked exactly like a hole in the ceiling with sparkling stars that looked real. He was so engrossed in it that he did not notice that the Sorting Hat had begun singing. By the time he looked down, the Sorting Hat had already finished its song.

Professor Hermione was standing beside Professor McGonagall who is a teacher of Hogworts and also the Head of Gryffindor.

Now I shall call out your names one by one and when your name is called, go to the stool, sit on it and put the hat on.' Professor McGonagall said pushing her spectacle up.

"Molly Enteree.' A plump, curly-haired girl walked right up and put the hat on. In a few seconds' time, the hat shouted "Ravenclaw.'

A table full of students cheered and clapped loudly.

The next few students were a mixture of Gryffindors, Huttlepuffs, a few Slytherins and more Ravenclaws.

Edmund Toh' Arkin recognized the boy he had talked to no the train outside his carriage. The hat barely touched his head when it shouted Gryffindor!' The far left table cheered very loudly not wanting to lose out to the Ravenclaws.

Lance Lincol' this time that hat took some time before shouting Gryffindor'. Derrick and Zorro who were next were put in Slytherin.

Next was Kanell. He didn't even touch the had when it shouted out Slytherin. Again, there was a plethora of shouts and whistles from the Slytherin table. Kanell turned to give Ling a smile before walking towards the Slytherins.

Gladys Curren.'

A cute petite girl walked up and she was put in Gryffindor. Carol and Caroline, both of whom were placed in Hufflepuff, followed her.

A few more were sorted before it came to Ling's turn.

Not Slytherin.' Arkin crossed his fingers. He let out a breath of relief when the hat shouted out Gryffindor. Kanell was obviously not pleased; the side of his mouth was turning downwards.

Aki Sun'. Arkin turned to look at his twin.

Gryffindor!' The hat shouted out with glee as if it was pleased. The Gryffindor table boomed the Hal with cheers and screams. Arkin could vaguely heard someone screaming 

We've got her! We've got her! We've got the genius!'

Ya sure.' Arkin could not help but feel that she shadowed him. Even in the Muggle world, she was much better than him was in their studies.

Arkin Sun'. Professor McGonagall shouted out his name. Professor Hermione gave him an encouraging smile as he walked past. He walked up to the hat trembling a bit and placed the hat on his head cautiously. It seemed too big for him and covered his eyes.

Silence filled the hall. Staring at the darkness that engulfed him, Arkin wondered which house he will be placed in.

Well, I am thinking too!' The hat spoke to Arkin.

I see that you are a dependable and loyal friend. Aha. And some cleverness too. Lots of determination, chivalry and stubbornness as well. A tricky onelet me think.'

The hat seemed to take a long time and the silence in the Hall was broken by loads of whisperings.

I see that you wish to shine with glory but laziness seems to be an obstacle.' The Hat finally spoke.

Yess.' Answered Arkin as his stomach lurched forward with a dozen knots in it.

Well in that case, it should be'

Not Slitherin' Arkin was almost screaming. But the Hat turned out to be louder than him- Gryffindor!'

The whole Hall cheered and of course the Gryffindor started their share of noise. We've got the twins' the same voice Arkin heard was shouting again.

Trembling. He walked towards the Gryffindor table as people around him shook his hands or pat him on the shoulders. He sank into an empty chair between Ling and Aki.

You seem to be quite popular huh?' Aki teased but froze when she realized Arkin's pale face.

Are you all right?' The hat seems to take a long time with you, what happened?'

Aki asked keeping her voice low.

Now I know exactly how Harry felt when he wore that hat.' Arkin gasped.

* * *

The feast did make Arkin feel a bit better. A second year student brought them through a passage to the secret entrance of the Gryffindor tower. Arkin glanced at the oil painting in front of him. It was of a fat lady in a pink silk dress. She stared back.

Password?' she asked.

Gryffindor Institute.' The second year student stepped forward as the first years looked at one another not knowing what to do. Arkin noticed for the first time that she was wearing a badge that said House rep'.

The portrait of the fat lady swung open. It seems that everyone inside was waiting for their arrival.

Arms reached through the hole to pull them inside. The common room is circular with lop-sided armchairs and tables set against the walls.

Now the tower is divided into 4 sections – 2 are for boys and the remaining 2 for girls. One of each belongs to us and is collectively known as Hogwarts' Institute. The rest belongs to that actual Hogwarts' students. You all should know that we are using their compound only temporarily until we've found a suitable location.' The house rep continued If you have any problems, simply look for me or any one of us. Identify us by our badges; remember they read House rep and not Prefects. Oh and be certain that there is a bid G in the center, it stands for Griffindor. The usual practice is such that house reps are responsible only for the members of their respective house.'

It's almost time now, your names have been labeled on the dormitories' doors, so go look for them yourselves; it shouldn't be too hard a task right?' she beamed at them before chasing them to the dorms.

Arkin waved goodbye to Aki and Ling as he walked towards the door on the opposite side. He took quite some time before locating his dormitory.

I wonder who will be my roommates?' he wondered aloud. He seemed to be climbing every step of the spiral staircase.

The top.' Arkin panted relieved that he has finally reached his floor.

It wasn't an easy task squeezing through people trying to look at the name lists pasted in the doors. Some were like him trying to locate their dorms while others (mostly Hogwarts' students i.e. Non-muggle) were trying to shake his hands and make friends.

Finally he found one with his name and entered hurriedly hoping while his many admirers left reluctantly. He entered the room and placed his luggage at the foot of a bed.

That was quite an entrance.' 

Arkin looked up and found Edmund greeting him with a grin. He was siting on bed beside his.

You bet.' Arkin laughed along, lying down on his bed and looking at the four-poster he is lying on. It is hanging with red velvet. He took a good look at his dorm. It is also circular but with high narrow windows.

This is the start of my exciting life as a wizard' Arkin thought. Soon he had fallen asleep dreaming of fairies and magical creatures

* * *

The next day, Arkin woke up feeling fresh. He quickly cleaned himself up before advancing to the dining hall for breakfast. He saw that Ling and Aki were already at the Gryffindor table when he stepped into the hall. He slipped into the seat beside Ling and looked around the table. Most of the students have arrived; many still sleepy-eyed.

The enchanted ceiling shone brightly as they ate their breakfast of toast, porridge, eggs and bacon.

As they were finishing up, Professor Hermione appeared and handed them their timetables.

Hmm, double Herbology with the Ravenclaws.'

Arkin glanced at his timetable and read aloud their first lesson of the day. Together with Ling and Aki, they crossed the vegetable patch and made their way to the greenhouses where the magical plants were kept.

Most of the class seemed to have arrived already though there was no sight of the teacher. 

Of course Professor Sprout will not be teaching us since she will certainly be attending to the actual Hogwarts' students.' Arkin thought to himself.

A pair of brown eyes stared into his and he looked up in surprise. Someone was standing right in front of him and that someone is a freckled face framed with flaming red hair –

Ginny Weasley!

Professor Ginny turns out to be the one taking their class though she seems a bit nervous.

At least our class's all Gryffindors and Ravenclaws who won't make crude remarks; she might have trouble though if there were Slytherins around as well.' Arkin thought to himself.

They were led into Greenhouse One where the air was filled with the stench of the fertilizers. Some of the Ravenclaws started to take out heir notebook and quills, waiting eagerly to take down any notes.

We shall begin with the most basic plant of all' Professor Ginny spoke, pointing to a row of gigantic plants with spikes of colorful flowers that open and close like mouths.

Can anybody tell me what these are?'

Several hands shot up at once, including that of Aki's. To her disappointment however,

She was not chosen to answer the question. A Ravenclaw girl was picked instead.

It's Snapdragon, Mdm' Arkin noticed that the girl looks pretty attractive.

Perfectly right. Ten points to Ravenclaw.' Said Professor Ginny. The Snapdragon's flowers are of high medical value as they are the main ingredients in making a restoration potion. It is however highly dangerous though only when one attempts to pick its flowers since the spikes are poisonous.'

Turning to the class, she poised another question So who can tell me how to pick the flowers without getting pricked by the spikes?'

This time Aki got her wish fulfilled.

First spray the plant with confundus potion to make it confused. Then we will be able to pick the flowers without it knowing what is going on.' Aki rattled out all she hag mugged o the train happily, obviously pleased with herself.

Right, ten points to Gryffindor too.' Professor Ginny continued. There are actually a number of ways to deal with Snapdragons but that is the most effective one. Now I will divide you into groups of four. As you can see, some of the flowers are in bloom and ready to be picked. Remember, pick only the ones in full bloom and leave the others alone. UNDERSTAND? And handle the confundus potion with care; I'm sure you won't want to be confused and end up with Mdm Promfrey on the first day of school right?' Professor Ginny warned the class.

You (pointing to Edmund) and you (pointing to a Ravenclaw boy, Aki and Ling will be in one group.'

Oops, that's just too bad.' Arkin commented disappointedly.

Why? Can't even bear to be apart from her for just a few minutes?' Aki teased as Ling giggled shyly.

Arkin ended up in the same group with 2 Ravenclaw girls and another Gryffindor boy who introduced himself as Lance.

Hi, I'm Dorothy and this is my friend Stella' one of the Ravenclaw girls introduced herself and the other girl beside her.

Er, hi' said Arkin as he spray the plant with the potion. The plant wiggle for a moment and then, swing from side to side resembles a drunken man.

Let's get started', said Lance as they wear the gloves. Things turn out easy for the lesson thought Arkin got spiked a few times while he talked to Lance.

Do you have a broom?' asked Lance.

No, do you?' asked Arkin

Yes, but it's a nimbus. I'll like to have a Bolt or a Stratus won't be too bad. You know the Stratus?'

Oh, not much'.

Well, the Stratus are actually built for speed, its speed could almost be in the same league with the Bolt but not of control. It's a bit harder to brake when you forced one at top speed and it doesn't have a smooth turn.'

Hum' thought Arkin as he long to have one.

What are you two talking about?' asked Stella as Lance passed the flower to her.

Oh, brooms. I'll love to have a ride.' Said Dorothy as she joined in the conversation.

I doubt any broom can hold your weight, joked Arkin and they laughed out loud. Everyone stopped and looked at they to see what's going on.

Its everything ok?' asked Professor Ginny.

"Oh, sure.' said Dorothy.

* * *

It was a fine day as they proceeded to Charm lesson, which was taught by none other but Professor Ginny brother – Ron. They have the exactly same flamed red hairs and freckled-face.

They were taught to do a simple Tickling Charm. Soon everyone was holding his or her stomach laughing uncontrolled.

Finite Incantatem!' Professor Ron shouted. Everyone stopped laughing and looked up.

I see that all of you are able to get it, so we proceed on to the next charm.'

Transfiguration wasn't fun. Professor Hermione speak for a few whiles, then everyone starts to take down complicated equations. The class was relieved when the lunch bell rang. Packed up, Arkin left the classroom with Aki and Ling. Edmund and Lance joined them at the table.

I though we could do some simple transforming today', sighed Aki

Not everyone could do it straight away. And it's so complicated and confusing to learn.' said Lance as Edmund nodded his head.

They had double period of "Defense Against The Dark Arts" after lunch which to none surprise, their teacher was - Harry Potter. They were taught the fundamental of the Arts, the evolving of Dark Arts from ancient times to present and the recognizing of one. 

It's seem that you all are quite bored' said Professor Harry after half an hour.

So, let's me present you something interesting' with that he removed a cloth that appear to cover some sort of box. 

Could anyone told me what is this creature?' asked Harry

The green colored creature was baring its fanged teeth at them in a glass tank. It's long red fingers scratch against the glass panel. Looking carefully, Arkin recognized the creature by its blue wings. It's was the one he saw accidentally in one of the books Aki read on the plane.

Everyone was bending forwards to take a closer look at the creature excepts he and of course his twin, Aki who starts to rise her hand.

Well, Arkin?'

Everyone starts to turn and look at him, as he was the creature in the tank.

It's a Swamp Imp' the words managed to flies out when Arkin open his mouth.

Yes exactly. Ten points to Gryffindor.' Said Harry as he continued to explain its features and habitat.

The Swamp Imp was exactly quite a weak creature. It feed mainly on slugs in the swamp areas and other small animals. Its teeth are sharp looking but hollow, so it's quite useless for chewing.'

They were taught hoe to fight one when one tried to grip them and what to do when they faced one alone.

All ready?' asked Harry as he closed the doors and with a sway of his wand all the tables and chairs jumped aside leaving the whole class together in the open space in the center. Ling learnt close to Arkin as Professor Harry freed the creature. The Imp rose into the air, flapping its blue wings. Then with a moment pause, it fly at the class. A few girls screamed while others dash to the side avoiding it. Arkin hold up his wand and Ling from behind followed.

_Firaeroh_!' cried Aki with Edmund, Gladys and Lance. Huge red flames shoot at it from their wand. But the Imp swooped sideways and escapes with a mild burn. Then it turned to Arkin direction and dashed at them.

Ling give a small scream and hide behind Arkin pulling his robes.

Oh no! Its coming at us!' cried Ling. Arkin foot seems too weak to move. It rooted him firmly to the ground. Taking a deep breath, he shouted the incantation when the Imp was at a right distance. To everyone astonishment, blue flame not red, shoots out from his wand mixed with the red flame from Junwei's wand and the Imp was caught in the red-blue flame. Professor Harry moved forwards a give another shoot out flame – purple frame!

The Imp screamed in pain and vanished in a puff of smokes.

Well done! Ten points to each who fire a shot.' Exclaimed Harry.

Calm was restored and everyone was seated.

Professor, are there many colored flame?' asked Gladys.

Yes there are, but only three. The red or yellow one is the common one that most of us have. Another is the purplish-blue flame or some have was rather white-blue when in the intermediate stage of evolving. This evolved from the red flame when one acquired enough power. The last one is the pure blue flame'

Everyone suddenly seems particularly attentive. Some even turns and looked at Arkin.

The last flame is also known as the Flame of Hell' said Harry

but that's only a side name. Despite its rareness, the Flame of Hell is only famous for its color. Most behave just like the red flame. Few people few able to find a great use of it.'

Everyone learnt back into their chairs at Professor Harry last few words. Arkin felt better.

At least it's normal' thought Arkin.

* * *

Trouble and Shadow

Arkin spent the next few days rushing for lessons. He seems to have difficulties in arriving on time. By the time he reached the Transfiguration classroom, everyone was busing copying notes.

Seat down. You are late again', frowned Professor Hermione.

Arkin sank into an empty chair at the back, between Lance and Aki.

Are you all right? You look very tried. Why are you late?' whispered Lance.

I got no idea,' Arkin shake his head.' I'll suppose to be on time, but somehow l ended up some where else on the forth floor.'

I though you know how to disapparate,' said Aki keeping her voice low. You were suppose to be behind us a few minutes before the lesson. When we reached the door, you're gone. You're sure that you didn't sneak off to spy on Ling to see what she's doing with that Kanell?' added Aki with a teasing tone.

Lance laughed out uncontrolled. Professor Hermione turned and looked sharply at him. Lance stopped quickly and pretends to take down notes, avoiding Hermione's stare. The lesson continued in silence.

* * *

There must be something not right. You can't just end up somewhere else just by walking in the corridor.' Said Aki firmly. I think we should talk to a teacher, maybe Professor Hermione will know what to do'.

Yes, I agreed. How about Professor Harry, after all he knows a great deal of the dark arts.' Said Lance.

Ok, let's go now when he might be alone. I don't want to be seen having a private session with him', said Arkin heavily.

It took quit sometime to find him, as he wasn't in the staff room. But they managed to find him in the Defense Against the Dark Art classroom. 

Well, is there anything who want?' Professor Harry asked looking up from the stacks of essays he's marking.

'Arkin cleared his throat and starts to tell him what happened. When he finished, Professor Harry was frowning, then he smiled after being silence for a few seconds.

Why it must be the Displacement charm. A fifth grade could have cast it mistakenly in the corridor and you walked right into it. I'll check it up and inform you later, now run along or you'll be late for your next lesson'. 

Arkin walked off feelings better but it does not stop him from being late. Professor Ginny doesn't seem to mind but Professor Hermione start to grow unhappy about it.

Nightfall, Arkin had just finished his Astronomy in the North Tower. He was lost again in the fourth floor. By the time he found his way back to the Gryffindor Tower, everyone was already in bed.

Sorry, under construction feed back at [][1]

   [1]: mailto:arkin@mailasia.com



End file.
